


Cromquebouche

by itsnotmyfault



Series: Music Among the Stars [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Baking, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for now (;, i wasnt kidding when i said i was making a series, its not cis if they're both bi, its only a lil angst dont worry, this is probably gonna be five parts but who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyfault/pseuds/itsnotmyfault
Summary: Kaede wants to prove her baking skills- and maybe score a cute boyfriend along the way.





	Cromquebouche

**Author's Note:**

> l;asjdf;laksdj i will make this series just watch. i might make other ship series too for rarepairs (and maybe all of them involve kaito because hes the luminary of the heart) plz leave comments they send me through the roof in hapiness and get me to write

So, Kaede may or may not have had a crush on Kaito Momota. 

It was stupid really, what started off as him giving her baking lessons esclated when…  less than school appropriate thoughts started to wander her mind. She couldn’t help it really. His broad shoulders, his well defined muscles, his sweet smile, his surprising amount of intellect… it was all building up. 

Which is what led to her turning to his “sidekicks”, Maki and Shuichi.

“You saw how he looked at you when you were baking together,” Maki said. “ He’s totally into you.”

Kaede’s face flushed more and more red. “I- I mean I know but- I need help on how to ask him out! You two spend a lot of time with him training, shouldn’t you know something about it?”

Shuichi’s eyes were cast down, trying to hide his embarrassed face. “I-I mean,” he managed to stutter out, “shouldn’t you know? You’ve been baking with him, right? Y-you could make something for him or-”

“You’re… You’re right!”

“H-huh?”

Shuichi blinked twice. What?

Kaede stood up, her once flushed face now bright. Her eyes shown with a certain determination.

“I’ll impress him with my cooking skills! It’ll be the best cake yet!”

She turned to face the detective, and grabbed his hands.

“You’re amazing Shuichi! I’ll get right on it!”

The detective and the assassin looked at each other as Kaede ran off.

“Geez, she keeps acting like that and she’ll become Kaito before she wooes him.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Kaito, what’s your favorite type of cake?”

The astronaut turned to her, surprise and confusion written all over his face. 

“W-what spurred that?”

Kaede turned away, trying to hide her real plans. 

They had set up in their dorm’s kitchen, bowls and whisks covered in batter abandoned on the island behind them. They had been trying to choose a new frosting, hoping to surprise Fuyuhiko for his birthday.

“Well, I mean- what’s so bad about being curious?”

Kaito’s eyes met hers, trying to search for something-anything, to explain the sudden question.

“Uh,... It’s really difficult to make, but I really like this French cake. It’s called.. Uh.. Croquembouche.”

Kaede’s brow furrowed. Of course Kaito’s favorite had to be some obscure thing she’d never heard of. 

“It’s a classic French wedding cake. It’s like.. These little balls filled with cream and it’s really good! It’s uses caramel like glue to stick the balls together. My mom gave it to me before she and Dad went off on their honeymoon.”

Kaito’s eyes had a dim light in them, no unlike when he talked about space. The difference was that their was guilt instead of hope. An awkwardness filled the room. Kaito, for all his charisma, had a bad habit of getting lost in his own head at times. 

“So! Uh-”, Kaede tried to salvage the conversation. “Do you… know the recipe?”

Kaito snapped back to reality. “Uh, well… I’m-I’m sure you can find it online! I-uh- I need to go the bathroom! I’ll be back!”

And with that, Kaito ran off, leaving Kaede to ponder how exactly to get her “surprise” ready. 

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thx for getting to the end this is only the first chapter dont worry kaedes gonna get him soon (:


End file.
